


thinking of you (and only you)

by midsummerxuxi



Series: drabbles for when im in a Mood [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Other, Unrequited Crush, angsty-ish??, canon-ish??, idk how to tag this, or so he thinks??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummerxuxi/pseuds/midsummerxuxi
Summary: Jisung can't sleep at night because his mind is occupied thinking of the boy who sleeps in another room less than 5 feet from him.





	thinking of you (and only you)

**Author's Note:**

> im projecting onto yet another member of skz so this is /that/.  
> i listened to dreaming of you by selena while writing this,,, so if you wanna listen it sets a good ~mood~  
> hope everyone enjoys!!

Jisung is awake. again.

He never sleeps nowadays, and when he does, he is startled awake by his dreams. His dreams show him soft lips touching his, larger hands engulfing Jisungs smaller, more delicate ones. He then starts thinking if the older boy has ever thought the same way about him. He wonders if the eldest has ever seen him and said “wow” because that’s all Jisung would need to know to make his moves.

But for now- well, for now its just Jisung, a plushie, a dark room, and his thoughts. Jisung has thought about saying something to the other boy for months, since a couple months after debut actually, but the other is so hard to read that he just doesn’t know if his feelings are reciprocated or not.

 

He thinks about the boy in such detail that if anyone asked he could easily describe the light shade of brown that his eyes are and exactly how many stars they hold. He could describe each mark that lines his face and each wrinkle from long nights of dance practice. He could describe the deep indents of his face when he smiles as if he has not a single care in the world. He could describe the olders hair color; a soft mahogany brown with lowlights that look like coffee with too much creamer. He could speak for hours about the other boys smile, talk about how every single one of Jisungs worries go down the drain as soon as he sees the smile that is so bright even the sun would cower in fear of being outshined.

 

He unlocks his phone and scrolls through photos of the two of them.

 _if only you loved me the way i love you_ , he thinks to himself, _then i wouldn’t only have dreams of you, but i’d have you._

He puts his phone back under his pillow and lies on his back and just stares. He stares at the ceiling. He stares at the pieces of paint chipping off certain spots. He stares at the glow in the dark star stickers that Seungmin insists on keeping there.

 

The last thought he has before he completely slips into sleep for the fifth time that night remains the same:

Lee Minho.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, you've made it to the end! congrats!  
> leave kudos and a comment(?)  
> 


End file.
